


Arrow's RWBY AU Ideas

by brxkenarrxws



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxkenarrxws/pseuds/brxkenarrxws
Summary: A collection of RWBY AUs for those with a severe case of writer's block.Most recently added:Avengers AUHarry Potter AU
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Fandom AUs

_**The Walking Dead AU** _

A Modern AU in the RWBY-verse that goes loosely along with the storyline of The Walking Dead. 

_**Jurassic Park AU** _

Given that the first _Jurassic Park_ came out in 1993, I suggest making this one Team STRQ centric. _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_ could have either Rosebird (Summer x Raven) or platonic Hummingbird (Summer x Qrow) or it can be romantic, who cares.

**_Jurassic World AU_ **

A few years after the Jurassic Park AU, with either Snowy Hill, or any other ship. Character A takes the place of Owen Grady, Character B takes the place of Claire Dearing, Characters C and D take the place of Claire's nephews, Zach and Gray Mitchell.

_**Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom AU** _

Takes place a few years after the fall of Jurassic World. Characters stay the same, some are not present, and there are a few new ones. Can follow strictly or loosely along with the movie's storyline.

_**Transformers AU** _

Modern AU where the events of the five _Transformers_ movies takes place, but with the RWBY characters in the crossfire of it.

_**Ghost Adventures AU** _

Arrow's personal favorite. _Ghost Adventures_ is a paranormal reality show where Zak Bagan, Aaron Goodwin, Jay Wasley, and Billy Tolley go to paranormal locations in search of paranormal evidence that ghosts and demons exist. In this AU, (which is Modern, by the way) RWBY characters of your choice will take the place of the GAC team.

_**Avengers AU** _

RWBY characters as the Avengers.

_**Harry Potter AU** _

RWBY characters in the Harry Potter universe! (Also a perfect opportunity to write Qrow as Sirius Black)

(Will be updated)


	2. Aspects AUs

_**Writer/Artist AU** _

Perfect for shipfics. Character A is a writer, and Character B is a traditional and digital artist.

_**Werewolf/Vampire AU** _

Character A is a werewolf. Character B is a vampire that falls in love with Character A. Werewolf/Vampire relationships are looked down upon, so their relationship is kept secret.

(Will be updated)


End file.
